<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vilkas X Virgin Female Reader by Sylvia_Fey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771717">Vilkas X Virgin Female Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Fey/pseuds/Sylvia_Fey'>Sylvia_Fey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skyrim One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jorrvaskr (Elder Scrolls), Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex, sex against a bookshelf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Fey/pseuds/Sylvia_Fey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I actually...cheated. This is an excerpt from my Skyrim Fanfiction Forever In The Now with some obvious alterations. ^_^' you're welcome anyway.</p><p>If you want to read more, I've also posted these as one whole ------&gt; https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330451/chapters/38257184#workskin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skyrim One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vilkas X Virgin Female Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is how Vilkas looks in my game. It's a mod I created because I thought that he looks more "vilkas" this way. If you want to see Farkas, I'll post an image of him in his one-shot story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>You wandered through the halls of Jorrvaskr, your sheer red silk nightgown flowing behind you as you moved. You pause at the door, your eyes moving over Vilkas as he stood with his strong back facing you. You licked your lips, meeting his eyes as he turns to smile at you.<br/>
<br/>
"I've been waiting for you, y/n," he said, your name had never sounded so sexy as when it was said in his rough, low, accented voice. His smile turns into a smirk as he closes the book in his hand and sets it down on the table, resting his hand on the cover.<br/>
<br/>
"Whatcha reading?" you ask, your voice sounding low and sultry as you stare at him.<br/>
<br/>
He shrugs, a casual roll of his strong shoulders as he tilts his head slightly, "The Lusty Argonian Maid," he admitted, glancing down at the book, "I thought it would give me some ideas for this occasion."<br/>
<br/>
You swallow, "did it?"<br/>
<br/>
He gives you a smirk, "a few," he said, motioning you toward him, "come here."<br/>
<br/>
You moved toward him, obeying his playful command as you stand before him. His eyes glide over you, so full of lustful hunger you thought you might drown in it. He runs his tongue over his lips, bringing your eyes to his mouth as his lips curved up, giving you a wolfish grin as he trails his fingers down your neck to your collarbone. You sigh against his warm touch, closing your eyes as his fingers hook the spaghetti strap of the nightgown, moving it down your shoulder as he steps forward, putting his other hand on your waist. He lowers his head to your shoulder, kissing his way up the side of your neck to your jaw before moving back slightly. He pulls you into a kiss, turning his head slightly to kiss you deeply as you sigh against his mouth as he turns you with his back toward the door. He groaned, a low rumbling in his throat as your hands slid up his chest to wrap around his neck. He breaks from your lips and trails kisses down your throat as your head lulls back. You sigh as he holds you around your ribs against his rock hard body. His hands moved to your hips, walking the skirt of the nightgown up to bunch in his hands while he kisses your chest. He moves back enough to pull the nightgown over your head, before tossing it aside.<br/>
<br/>
He gives a satisfied growl as he licks his lips, scanning over your nearly naked body in front of him. He smirks as he takes your hand, pulling you against his front as he kisses you again, the suddenness pulling a sigh from you. He nibbles his way down your throat to the lacey edges of your bra, licking a slow trail just inside the edge of the bra as his fingers traces a line around your panties on your hip. You whimper against the warmth of his tongue, feeling something in your stomach tighten as he moved forward, sliding his hands up your back to unhook your bra. He bites down on the front of your bra, pulling it from your shoulders and arms with his teeth before letting it drop between you two and moving forward to kiss between your breasts. He nibbles and nips at your bosoms, pulling giggles from you as you drape your arms over his shoulders. He smiles at the sound, kissing his way to your nipples before capturing one in his mouth. You gasp against the feel of his tongue and mouth, pinching and rolling your nipple in the moist warmth of his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
His hands trail down to the edges of your panties where he hooks his fingers, sliding the panties down your thighs. He growls against your breast, taking hold of your other breast and messaging it. You pant above him, your eyes barely open as he works on your breasts with his hand and mouth. He pushes your panties down your thighs, leaving your breasts for a moment to kiss his way down your stomach to just above your groin. He turns his head, giving your inner thigh a kiss as he pushes your panties the rest of the way down your soft, smooth legs. He runs his hands up your legs to your thighs, his eyes following his own hands to fall on your crotch, where the patch of h/c lay in curls. He licks his lips, leaning forward to lap as the lips of your puss, causing you to gasp and fall back against the bookshelf behind your with the suddenness of it. He grins, lifting one of your legs then the other over his shoulders, holding your ass with his hands and forcing you to lean back against the shelf as he laps at your opening.<br/>
<br/>
"Uh uh, Vil...kas...uh" you pant, letting your head fall back as you gasp at every lick.<br/>
<br/>
He nibbles on her clitoris, pulling a cry from you as your hands grip his hair, pulling almost too hard as he sucks, laps, and nibbles on you. Your mind swirls with sensations you had never knew existed, his hands grip your ass as he sucks your clit into his mouth, rolling the bead between his teeth and pulling another cry from you. You throw your head back, reminding yourself that, if you weren't as tough as you are, you would have probably knocked yourself out, but you don't care.<br/>
<br/>
"AH! VILKAS!" you cry out, your fingers tangled in his longish dark brown hair.<br/>
<br/>
He pulls away, leaving you panting against the bookshelf as your hands drop from his head, dangling at your sides as he wipes your juices from his mouth. He shifts under you, undoing his trousers to drop at his feet as he moves your legs around to his hips, his hands still holding your ass as he stands, lifting you with him. He leans forward, kissing you to catch your gasps as he presses you back against the bookshelf. You can feel his dick, hard and erect against the inside of your thighs, poking you as he deepens the kiss, sliding his dick up your thighs to rest against your pulsating cunt.<br/>
<br/>
You break the kiss as he shifts his grip, slipping one of his arms under your leg, behind your knee, to hold you up and more open for him. "I'm not too heavy, am I?" you ask, your insecurity breaking through your fantasy to try and spoil this moment.<br/>
<br/>
Vilkas chuckles, nuzzling your neck as he did, "no heavier than the armor I wear every day," he says, pressing the head of his penis against your opening, "let me worry about how heavy you are, sweetheart. You worry about this," he whispers in your ear as he slides his dick slightly into you.<br/>
<br/>
You whimper, half from fear half from the size of him, "Vilkas....I'm..."<br/>
<br/>
He smiles against your neck, "I know," he says, pushing himself, slowly, deeper into you.<br/>
<br/>
Your fingers grip the edge of one of the shelves behind you, scraping your fingernails against the hardwood as you whimper. He groans against your skin as he presses through your hymen, shuddering at the tightness as he takes several breaths to keep himself from just pounding into you. Your body is vibrating slightly, your muscles tense at the loss of your virginity. He takes a deep breath, slowly releasing it before leaning back to look at your face, lifting his hand from your thigh to cup your cheek. Your eyes open, looking a little scared as you look up at him. He gives you a gentle smile, planting a soft kiss on your lips.<br/>
<br/>
"It is an honor to have your virginity," he whispers against your lips, speeding up the beating of your heart.<br/>
<br/>
You swallow, moving to kiss him, surprising the Nord, but not enough to break the kiss. He presses his lips harder against your's deepening the kiss as he slowly pulls himself most of the way out of you before pushing back in, slightly faster than before. You whimper against his mouth as he slowly pumps in and out of you, creating a steady rhythm that went along with his pants and grunts. He breaks the kiss, pumping faster as you pant with his every thrust, gripping the shelf as your back scraps the wood.<br/>
<br/>
"Ahh Vilkas," you gasp, throwing your head back as his mouth captures your nipple, suckling and rolling the sensitive flesh with his tongue.<br/>
<br/>
He pumps harder and faster, your hips slapping with every thrust as the tightening in your stomach starts to spread. He growls against your breast, closing his eyes tight against the tightening of your vagina around his dick as he picks up his pace. You feel like you were about to lose your mind, the heat in your core shooting out to all your limbs. You furrow your brow, shaking your head as you try to fight whatever this feeling was.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't...fight....it..." Vilkas growls against your shoulder, his fingers digging into your thigh as he felt himself start to hit that ceiling and breakthrough.<br/>
<br/>
You take a deep breath and stop fighting the curling sensation spreading from your lower stomach. Instantly, the feeling shot out into your body, throwing your head back as you cry out, your toes curling, your fingers digging into the wooden shelf. Vilkas snarls at the milking of your cunt around his dick, pumping harder and faster than he probably should have but he had lost control, lost in the feel of you, the heat of you, your cries of pleasure above him as he thrust into you with everything he had, forgetting for a moment that this was your first time. He cries out, pressing deep into you to spill his seed in your womb, holding you as he held himself there for a moment before collapsing to his knees with you still wrapped around him. You both pant as you lean on one another, trying to regain feeling in your limbs so you could move. Vilkas moved first, groaning as he pulled back enough for his dick to slid out of you, pulling a sigh of protest from you.<br/>
<br/>
He brushes your hair from your forehead, brushing his knuckles against your cheek to bring your attention up to him. He chuckles at the dream-like look on your face, planting a kiss against your forehead, "are you okay?" he asks.<br/>
<br/>
You sigh, leaning forward against his chest, smiling as you closed your eyes, listening to his heartbeat, "yeah. That was amazing."<br/>
<br/>
He chuckles, holding you in his lap as he strokes your hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>